Adventurous Rumbelle AU
by cityofmyfeels
Summary: AU - Curious about his maid, Rumplestiltskin asks Belle about her life back in her village. As she explains her dreams of adventures and heroics, and idea comes to his mind. He decides to test this girl and gives her a week of freedom, but doesn't mention the fact that he will be following her. Will Belle find herself on an adventure? Or will she be faced with danger?


**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction on here! I typically just post them all to my tumblr, but I thought this would be fun! Let me know what you guys think of it. Obviously it's only just begun, but as I continue to write I'd love to hear some feedback!**

* * *

~Belle~

Belle took a step back, admiring her work. A proud smile crept on her face as she set the feather duster on the small table beside her. This had to be her best work yet. Every inch of the castle was spotless, just as he wished. Turning towards her master, the only other living body within the entire building, she stared at him expectantly. It was almost as if she was waiting for some form of admiration from him, something she highly doubted she would ever receive. After all, she was his servant. She was doing what was expected of her. Her eyes lingered on the man at the spinning wheel, watching as his hands delicately ran over the straw and guided it through the machine, turning it to gold within the process. He seemed so relaxed, so at peace that she didn't have the heart to even attempt to grab his attention. Although, it seemed that she didn't need to. Seeing as his gaze caught on to hers.

"What are you staring at?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a demanding tone.

"I-I…" Belle stammered in surprise. "Nothing, I was just-"

"Awaiting my praise? You should know better than that, dearie."

"Right. I'm sorry I'll just…" Belle awkwardly smoothed her gown, looking at him for one last moment before scurrying towards the door. But his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Tell me about that little town of yours."

"My…what?" Belle turned towards him once again, startled by his request.

Rumplestiltskin set the straw down and stood, making his way to the large dining table in the center of the room. "You heard me. The town you used to live in. What was it like?" He sat at the head of the table, tapping his pointer fingers together as he stared at her with curiosity.

Belle cleared her throat before moving closer to him. "It was, well, it was lovely. Although, it was never what I wanted."

"And why is that, dearie?"

She hesitated before leaping on the table, using it as her own chair. She glanced at the scaly man to make sure he wasn't angry about this, but relaxed as she realized he didn't mind. "Well, I never wanted to live the rest of my life in my father's palace, being treated as nothing but a naïve girl. I wanted to go out into the great wide world and be adventurous, heroic even. I _still_ want to."

"Yet you gave up your dreams to stay with me." Rumplestiltskin placed his right hand on his heart. "I'm touched."

Belle rolled her eyes before giggling. "Being here may not have been the kind of adventure I had planned for myself, but at least it was a heroic deed." Noticing her master's confused look, she explained herself. "I saved my town from the ogres by agreeing to serve you. That's classified as heroic."

Rumplestiltskin stared at her, as if trying to examine her inner workings. After a moment of silence passed, he finally spoke. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you go on one of those adventures you desperately dream of, as long as you promise to return within seven days."

Belle stared at him in astonishment. He was letting her go? Letting her live her dreams with the only price being her return? "Are you… Are you serious?"

"Tick tock, dearie. You're wasting your own time. Do we have a deal or-"

"Deal!" She said a bit too eagerly. Clearing her throat, she attempted to use a calmer voice. "We have a deal."

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her. Not his typical cunning smile, but something sincere. Something real. "Then you should go get ready. Your seven days begins at midnight."

* * *

~Rumplestiltskin~

Rumplestiltskin watched the girl scurry away, her eyes filled with joy and excitement. He couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto his lips as she disappeared behind a door. There was something about her that piqued his interest. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He wanted to learn all about her, every little detail. She raised his curiosities like no one else, but he couldn't ask her a single question. She was his _maid_. What kind of man would he be if he showed any sign of interest in his help? No, if he wanted to acquire knowledge about Belle, he would have to do it unnoticed. He would need to observe her from afar. And what better way to do this than sending her on a trip to follow her dreams? All he had to do was follow her.

Hearing footsteps moving towards him, Rumplestiltskin looked up just in time to see the brunette run into the room, only to disappear a moment later as she exited through the door leading into the kitchen. Rumple shook his head at her, a chuckle escaping his throat. Rumple pulled himself to his feet and followed behind her, stopping in the doorway. He leaned his body against the arch and folded his arms across his chest.

Belle was too preoccupied to notice his entrance. She moved all around the room, searching through cabinets and drawers only to pick up a few items and shoving them into her bag. Her back was turned to him as she reached to grab a mug out of one of the cabinets. But as she turned around, the sight of him startled her, causing her to drop the mug to the ground. The sound of shattering filled the room, and Rumplestiltskin looked down at the floor, which was now covered with broken shards of ceramic. He raised an eyebrow quizzically as Belle leaned down, using a rag to scoop it all into a pile. He could hear her muttering an apology over and over again, but rolled his eyes and easily flicked his wrist. Belle's eyes widened as the cup repaired himself, looking as good as new.

"Sometimes I forget-" she started before being interrupted.

"That I have magic?" Rumplestiltskin smirked at her.

"That magic can be used for good." The way she said it hadn't meant to be offensive, only a passive statement in their conversation.

But Rumplestiltskin was taken aback. In that moment, he was reminded of someone. Someone who, a while back, had hated the curse of the Dark One and the evil brought with it. Someone who wished magic never existed due to Rumplestiltskin's wicked behavior. Was he giving Belle the same experience? But why would he care, if he did? Belle was his maid, nothing more. What her thoughts may contain should have no effect on him, and yet, they did. After all, his last experience with someone around his powers ended in the worst way possible, and every day he regretted it. All he wanted was to have that person back in his arms, to apologize and tell them how much he loves them. And he would die trying, if he had to.

Belle noticed his face and gave him a worried look. "Is everything alright?"

Rumplestiltskin snapped out of his thoughts, bringing his gaze to meet hers. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that she was experiencing the darkness that magic contained. But he hid any sign of concern for the girl behind a smirk. "Are you questioning me? You're wasting your own time, dearie. Your first hour is drawing near."

His words hit Belle instantly, and realization was shown in her eyes. Fleeing from the room to finish her packing, Rumplestiltskin's gaze followed her. Thankfully, he had magic. He didn't need to pack for the long trip, all he needed was to stay concealed.


End file.
